The Ribbon That Ties Them
by KatonRyu
Summary: ONESHOT May is acting weird, and her parents are worried. Can Caroline figure out what's keeping her daughter occupied? Advanceshippy


**I wrote this fic for Sp1derp1g, who not only came up with the idea but also helped me improve my initial version. The setup is all his and he deserves due credit for it. With that in mind, enjoy!**

**EDIT 27/6/2013: I was asked by Sp1derp1g to change the title of the fic. Since I wrote it for him I complied with the request, but other than the title no changes have been made to the story.**

**The Ribbon That Ties Them**

_Love. Sooner or later, all of us will encounter it. Some sooner than later. For me, it was clear the moment I met Norman. _

_It isn't always so clear, however. Often those who are young have a harder time realizing their own feelings. _

_As a mother, though, you see things that escape the eye of your children. You also see it, when they realize their own feelings. That process of discovery, of finding out what it is their heart is trying to tell them…that is one of the greatest things to witness in a child, no, in a teenager coming one step closer to being an adult. _

_Now it was my turn to witness the magic, rather than being absorbed by it. I couldn't be happier; now it was up to May to realize that she'd be really happy too._

Things were never quiet around the house of the Petalburg Gym Leader. At any given moment loud noises with various causes were audible, disturbing the area's inherent tranquility.

Sometimes, the sounds originated from the Gym itself, as a result of Pokémon battles being fought vigorously.

At other times, the ruckus was caused by the siblings May and Max, who, despite their strong bond, were not above the constant bickering that comes naturally to brothers and sisters all around the globe.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, you brat!" May yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Then you have to catch me first! A Slakoth in a coma could move faster," Max teased her, knowing fully well that this would enrage May even more.

"What?! You little…"

May dashed at full speed down the hall, trying to get her hands on Max, who had already reached the safety of his room, or rather the safety of a locked door between him and May, who he suspected would do battle with an angry Tauros barehanded at the moment.

Teasing his sister just never got old. This particular fight was about Max sneaking into her room attempting to read her diary. This, aside from reading a staggering amount of books, was his favorite pastime, even though he knew the diary would probably contain very little of interest.

May, meanwhile, was pacing angrily in front of the door, waiting for Max to unlock the door. She knew that Max was far too smart to let her anywhere near him, but she wasn't going to let him go.

"May! May!" Caroline's voice sounded from down the stairs.

"I'm up here!" she yelled back. She thought about saying 'I'm killing Max' instead, but she decided against it.

"Could you go to the store for me, please? I have to help dad and we need to eat tonight," her mother said.

May sighed. Killing Max would have to wait. She hissed, "You're not done with me yet, mister," before adding, "Yeah, I'll be right there, mom!"

When May had left, Caroline sat down at the kitchen table. She had not paid much attention to the siblings' argument, but she knew from experience that when Max had locked himself in his room, May would pace there until he came out, and thus that was the time to end the fight.

She sighed. She had just gotten used to the silence of not having May and Max around, but then their travels with Ash had been over and they had returned home, May proudly showing off her Contest ribbons, and her personal favorite, the half-ribbon Ash's Sceptile had split when their contest had ended in a tie.

Ever since she had come back, though, May had seemed restless and upset at times, and quiet and depressed at others. What she wasn't anymore, was the completely carefree girl who had left to go on a Pokémon journey. Only when she was chasing Max around the premises, she seemed like her old self.

Norman entered the kitchen, a towel around his neck and a bottle of water in his hand.

"Phew, the challengers sure are tough today," he said, sitting down opposite Caroline.

Caroline smiled, "Well, that's how you like them best, right?"

Norman flashed a grin and said, "You got me there."

He paused for a moment, then said, "Has May killed Max or did you step in? I don't hear them anymore."

"I sent May to the store; Max has locked himself in his room again, so she'd just be pacing in front of his door."

Norman leaned back in his chair, thinking. "You know, May hasn't been herself lately. She's so…I don't know, quiet. Do you think she's sick?"

Caroline looked troubled. "I think she could be. She's so different from the way she was before…you don't think it's serious, right?"

Norman shook his head. "I don't know. If it doesn't improve, we should think about taking her to a doctor. If she's sick, we need to get it treated."

Caroline bit her lip. "I hope it's nothing bad…my little girl…"

Norman looked terse for a moment, then said, "Don't worry about it. May might be acting a bit strange, she's a strong girl. If she really is sick she'll be fine once the doctor prescribes something. For now, let's see if she improves somewhat."

Caroline nodded. "I guess you're right."

Norman stretched and got up. "Well, I should head back out and disappoint some more challengers."

Caroline winced when she saw the glint in Norman's eye. "Don't be too hard on them," she said.

"I won't. You know me, right?" Norman said with a wink and he left the kitchen.

Caroline was alone in the kitchen again, left to ponder May's condition.

Being a mother, she could not just put it aside and go about her business. No, this had to be analyzed and solved, and if a visit to the doctor was necessary for that, well, then…

Her thoughts trailed off as a realization hit her. May had been perfectly capable of chasing Max down through the house and make loud verbal threats of his imminent demise. Had she been sick, she wouldn't have been capable of that.

But if she wasn't sick, what then? What else could cause the radical change in behavior?

Caroline briefly considered that it might be a certain time of month, but quickly dismissed the notion as May's behavior had been odd far too long to be the result of PMS.

'_Come on, Caroline, think!' _she scolded herself mentally. _'What could cause someone to be distracted and restless?'_

Caroline stood up and poured herself a glass of water. Sitting back down, she took a sip and pondered the facts.

May had been fine when she left, she'd been fine when she was in Petalburg during her journey with Ash, Brock and Max, and she'd started her new behavioral trend when she had split ways with them and stopped traveling for a while.

Caroline sharply inhaled and spent the better part of a minute coughing her lungs out before recovering and mentally vocalizing her new realization.

May was missing something, something she had had on her travels but lacked now that she was back home. She missed her friends, and probably one in particular.

'_Well, that resolves that. Now I have to figure out who it is she's missing. God, where to start?_

_It could be anyone, but it'll most likely be someone she had a lot of contact with. I think she mentioned a boy named Drew, who always gave her roses, but she didn't meet him that often, so I doubt it's him. No, it has to be someone else. _

_Could it be Brock? With his knowledge of the world and great cooking skills, he's a person you'd miss having around. But she didn't really mention him in particular that much, even though she highlighted many of his failed attempts at getting girls to like him. _

_That basically just leaves Ash. He was the first person she met on her travels, I believe. Yes, his Pikachu scorched her bike and then they started traveling together. He taught her a lot about Pokémon, how they are not just our partners, but loyal friends too. _

_Yes, it has to be Ash. All I need is a little confirmation…'_ A smile appeared on her face as an idea started to form.

Dinner had always been a moment of loud conversation, boasts and brags of May and Max trying to one-up each other, occasionally joined by their father who couldn't resist the opportunity to tell about his gym battles.

Lately, however, that had changed. May seemed distracted, playing with her food but not really eating it. When she had returned from shopping, her anger at Max had vanished, but it had been replaced with her current absentmindedness, and Max and Norman didn't think this was an improvement.

Caroline, however, smiled inwardly as she went over the notion in her head again. _'I know she's missing someone, and I think it's Ash. Now, to find out if I'm right.'_

"So May, have you heard from Ash lately?" Caroline asked.

May's eyes widened and she blushed lightly. "Um, no, not really. I suppose he's busy fighting battles in Sinnoh. Last I heard from him was…two weeks ago?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I think that's about right."

"Wait, Ash called? How come I didn't know?!" Max demanded.

"I wanted to ask him about the Sinnoh Pokémon," he continued.

May shrugged. "You were helping dad in the gym, and Ash had other stuff to do, so it wasn't that long of a conversation anyway."

Max looked away, angry. "Still you should have told me," he pouted. May rolled her eyes.

Caroline smiled. "Well, if you hear from him again, say hi for me," she said.

"Um, sure," May replied, looking quizzical. "Why do you care so much, all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Oh, just asking, nothing special," Caroline said, knowing the excited gleam in her eyes would probably give her away.

May, however, just shook her head and started toying with her food again, taking a bite every now and then.

Later that night, when May and Max had gone to bed, Norman asked, "What was all that stuff about Ash about during dinner?"

Caroline gave him a beaming smile. "I was checking a hunch, and just now I confirmed it. May is acting weird because she misses someone. Someone very close to her who isn't with her right now. She misses Ash! She's in love with him."

Norman gave her a puzzled look. "How do you know she's in love with Ash? Sure, she's acting weird, but maybe she's just a little sick or something," he said.

Caroline nodded and looked into Norman's eyes. "Yes Norman, she is sick. _Love_sick. Did you see her blushing when I asked her about Ash? Our little girl is growing up, Norman! Can't you remember how we were when we were her age?

And to think she fell for a guy like Ash! May, who wanted to be a Trainer only for the sake of traveling, who didn't like Pokémon at all, fell in love with a guy who loves his Pokémon like they were his family. And he's such a good boy, too. I think it's wonderful."

Norman still seemed doubtful. "I admit, they would make a good couple. But even so, there really is no way of knowing, is there?"

Caroline's already radiant face lit up even more. "There is! I told you I confirmed it, didn't I? Come on, I'll show you," she said as she got up.

Norman got up and followed her, clearly confused at his wife's complete conviction. They went up the stairs to May's room.

Caroline put her finger to her lips, gesturing Norman to be quiet, and she slowly opened May's bedroom door.

The window in her room was open and a warm summer breeze blew in, gently ruffling May's hair. The light from the hallway shone on her face, and Caroline gestured at the small object May held in her hand as she slept with a smile on her face.

Norman looked, and he saw what May was holding. She held the half-ribbon, her most prized possession, and her strongest memento of Ash, who had not only taught her love for Pokémon, but also a different kind of love. A kind of love that would endure, no matter where either of them was. A love that would bind them together forever.

THE END


End file.
